


Changing of Seasons, Changing of Hearts

by FiVeFoOtFigHtMe (Laws2Draw)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, NOT Elricest, how do I tag? please comment, i love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laws2Draw/pseuds/FiVeFoOtFigHtMe
Summary: Out of the four seasons; autumn, winter, spring, and summer, the Elric brothers have opinions that are as different as night and day.While the younger brother, Alphonse, prefers the seasons of spring and summer, the elder brother, Edward, prefers autumn and winter.Alphonse would rather be warm as he played in the flowering fields of spring and summer, whilst Edward loves the color-changing leaves of autumn, and the snowy landscapes of winter.despite the brother's opinions of the seasons, both of them can find it in their hearts to enjoy every season with each other.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Kudos: 4





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Ed and Al lose their mother, in case that wasn't clear.

Edward loves Autumn. 

He loves the color-changing leaves that turn red, orange, yellow, and brown. he loves the leaves that decorate the ground too. Edward's younger brother Alphonse, however, prefers the warmer season of Spring.

Edward and Alphonse woke up and left their home in Risembool one crisp Autumn morning to find the ground covered in leaves. Red, orange, yellow, the color of fire.

Edward would be lying if he said that flame-colored leaves weren't his favorite.

Edward raced towards a large pile of leaves and jumped in, all the while ignoring his brother's calls. 

"C'mon Al!" Edward shouted happily, picking up a large bright red leaf.

"brother, you don't know what might be in there..." Alphonse sighed, walking over to him.

"yeah? who cares?" Edward glared.

"you'll be sorry when you get bitten by a spider, brother."

"well, I just won't get bitten," Edward said stubbornly.

"I just don't get why you like the Autumn, brother," Alphonse sighed, shaking his head. 

"what do you mean?" Edward asked, tilting his head a little.

the leaves are dying, brother," Alphonse stated bluntly.

Edward grinned "yeah, but that's the point, the leaves die and in their places newer, healthier leaves grow back," Edward said examining a pretty orange leaf.

Alphonse pondered that for a moment, before snorting at Edward "yeah, I guess your right, but you've never been the type to make flowery words like that."

Edward looked up at Alphonse again, a small grin adorning his face. "Mom told me," he told him.

"that sounds like something Mom would say," Alphonse agreed, a thoughtful look on his face. 

Alphonse picked up a leaf, examining it. "even though the leaves die for the new ones, it's still cold."  
Edward laughed "I mean, yeah! It'll be Winter soon, so..."

it was Alphonse's turn to glare at his brother's smart comment, resulting in Edward laughing again.

"well, it may be cold, and we may get sick during the cold seasons, at least it gives us a reason to skip school," Edward smiled, taking Alphonse's hand.

"C'mon Al, let's go ask Mom to make us some hot chocolate," he said, leading Alphonse into the house. "another reason to like Autumn, or at least enjoy it," he added.

Alphonse thought about that for a moment, before smiling to himself, Edward was right, he realized. During the colder season's Mom made them hot chocolate, and even though they got sick from the cold, it got them out of school.

Alphonse may not particularly like Autumn, but now he knew he'd appreciate it a bit more.


	2. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates come whenever

The Elric brothers had been visiting Risembool for Christmas and had set out to play in the snow.

"brother," Alphonse' laugh echoed through the hollow armor, sounding metallic but gleeful al the same.

Edward had been sledding down the hills of Risembool, when Alphonse had the brilliant idea of using himself as a sled.

currently, Edward was stuck in a snowdrift he'd crashed into.

Alphonse pulled Edward out of the snow. "you need to be careful," he chastised good-naturedly. 

Edward chuckled "yeah, yeah, I know, Al."

Alphonse set Edward down lightly and laughed again. "Oh my god, brother, you're covered in snow!"

Edward shook himself vigorously like a dog in an attempt to get rid of the snow that indeed covered his entire body.

"It's cold!"

"well, of course, it's cold, it's snow."

"Al," Edward drawled, glaring at the suit of armor.

"what?" Alphonse giggled.

"Since whe-" Edward's sentence was briefly cut off when a snowball hit him in the head. 

Edward shook his head furiously "who did that?"

a soft giggle from behind a nearby tree gave away the position of the attacker.

Winry stepped out from behind the tree, holding a snowball. "who do you think did that, Ed?"

Edward's face reddened for a moment before he promptly threw a snowball back at Winry.

Winry, who dodged the cold projectile with a slight squeal.

Winry looked back at Edward and Alphonse with glee. 

"you know what this means, right?"

Edward's molten gaze gained something close to devilish humor before he nodded at Alphonse.

"well, I guess you're right."

Alphonse made a few snowball's of his own then, before turning to Edward and Winry.

"SNOWBALL WAR!" the three teens yelled in unison.

and all hell broke loose.

The three teens happily pelted each other with snowball after snowball, the presence of teams never truly apparent, with Edward, Winry, and Alphonse working with the other, only to turn on them a moment later.

by the time the sun had begun to set, Edward and Winry were sitting in the snow, panting and rosy-cheeked. For a long moment, all that the three teens could do was stare at each other and laugh.  
Alphonse may favor the warmer seasons, but maybe Winter wasn't so bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic that I've been waiting to share, it just popped in my head randomly at one point in the middle of math class. I'm taking request's for fic prompts, I can do fics for FMA and HxH


End file.
